The HalfConfusing Day
by chichi the windrider
Summary: Videl and Gohan, as awkward as they ever were. *Discontinued.
1. prologue

Note: This fic happens before Majin Buu comes, when both Gohan and Videl were busy training for the World Martial Arts tournament. The first chapter is a bit explanatory, but it is needed to set the mood for the story. Bear with me, because it will pick up pretty fast. The only access I have to the original, un-altered version is through my friend's battered old un-translated videos and countless recollections from people who've actually seen them. I know they rock though. So. Enjoy my first fic. A few reviews would be nice, I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I believe everyone knows that.  
  
  
"Good, Videl! You've really improved! I think you're better than Goten now!" Gohan beamed as Videl glided back down after flying. "That was great, Videl! I think you've mastered flying. Let's go for lunch." As Videl and Gohan and Goten ("I'm a birdie, birdie, birdie!") went to Chi-Chi for lunch, Videl looked up.  
  
"You live in such a wide space, Gohan. Are there any people?"   
  
Gohan looked up, too. "Sure. I know some great people and places around here. I should show you sometime." Goten, who didn't hear them, said  
  
"I smell lunch! Let's go, everyone!"  
  
After lunch with Chi-Chi, who always jumped to conclusions (Chi-Chi: "So, Gohan, when are you going to marry her?" Gohan: "Mom! Cut it out! I'm just teaching her how to fly!" Videl: "Huh?" Goten: "I'm a birdie!") , the three went out to train again.  
  
As Gohan and Videl went to a spot under a tree, Goten yelled "I'm bored of training now. I'm gonna go to the creek. See ya!" Off he went. Gohan scratched his head.  
  
"Well, that was fast."  
  
Later that day, Videl was getting ready to go home. All of a sudden, as she started to rise, Gohan blurted out  
  
" Uh, Videl! Uh, I was just thinking, do you want me to show you around now? I mean, if you aren't busy or anything." That caught Videl off guard for a minute, but she recovered and smirked.   
  
"Gohan, are you asking me out on a date?"  
  
That thought hadn't occurred to him before, and he started to turn red.  
  
"I-er...No! I mean, er...Yes! Ah.....er.......um......."  
  
Videl, who saw he was at a loss for words, smiled. "sure I'll go, Gohan. I don't have any plans." At that, Gohan brightened right back up.  
  
"Great! Let's go!"  
  
Um, yeah. That was just the prologue. It'll pick up soon, I promise. Now, I have to start the next chapter now, as opposed to later, because I'm such a slow typist. o.0 


	2. the, er...

Aye Carramba!  Hooley cow…STOOOOOOOPID computer, it broke down…argh………….

Sorry for the long wait.. …….Err…. Okay.  This chapter is a bit longer… this is where the story picks up a little.  Um, just bear with me, I gotta get the mood down for a little bit longer….

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own DBZ, or anything related to it.  Akira, I love your work, and would never steal it.  Besides, it's cooler to make up nonsense fanfics anyway (to me, atleast).  The only thing I own of value is my Swiss army knife which none of yous would actually want to steal o.o

////////////////////////////////////////////////

Chapter 1- The "Date"

"Where are you taking me, Gohan?" asked Videl as they flew across the landscape.  

"To visit an old friend, or rather, old friends." Gohan smiled.  "I believe you know them."  As they kept on flying, Videl wondered where they were headed.  She didn't recall knowing anyone around these parts.

"We're HERE!"  Shouted Gohan as he pointed down.  Videl saw a nest and something moving……….. 

"CAW!  CAWWWWW!"  It was an animal!  They landed at the side of the nest.  Suddenly Videl remembered…. It was the animal Gohan tried to rescue that day………...

…………..Gohan, dressed as Saiyaman, had tried to rescue Chobi the little flying dinosaur, from the circus.  He had hoped to bring the dino back to his nest before it's parents came, if it weren't for Videl.  That day, she finally cornered Saiyaman.  She accused him of stealing.  Gohan kept trying to warn her, but…….. finally, the parents came, raging mad, trying to get their Chobi back.  In deparation, Gohan called out his name- halfway- to let them know it was him.  Although he didn't reveal his whole name, the dinosaurs reconized his voice and stopped attacking.  And Videl got enough of his name, "Go", to piece two and two together.  So the next day, she blackmailed him at school into teaching her how to fly, and now here they are………..

geez, I was a bit stupid to think that Gohan would have actually stolen Chobi like a thief….. she thought.  but, actually, there is a good side to the blackmailing…. I'm actually getting to know Gohan much better, and he isn't anything like the 'geek' Sharpner tries to insist to me…. Like I would believe Sharpner anyway.

Videl smiled in spite of herself. She reached out and gave the little dinosaur a pat.

"Hey, little feller, how are you?"  Chobi cawed happily. But then all of a sudden…..

"CAW! CAAAAAAWWWWW!!!!"  Videl froze.  Although she knew that the little guy liked her, she wasn't so sure that his parents actually forgave her yet.  Gohan saw her tense up and said,

"Aw, don't worry 'bout it, Videl."  

She still wasn't sure, but it turned out that Gohan was right.  The parents were very happy to see her, and, to show their appreciation, gave her a fish, which Gohan graciously offered to put in his bag until they retuned to his house.  After a while, gohan stood up and said,

"Videl, I think we'd better go.  Chobi is getting ready to eat and I want to show you a few more places".  Videl agreed, and so they went in flight, waving to the three creatures.

"Sayonara!  See you later, Chobi!"  yelled Videl as she followed Gohan.

"CAWW! CAAAAWWW!"  (translation: "Good luck with Gohan!  He's an airhead, but, nevertheless, we hope you marry the well-meaning boy!")

//////////////////

"Come on, Videl, we're almost there!" Gohan looked down, searching for something.  "There!  You see it?"  Gohan pointed to a small house with a creek running nearby.  They landed near the front door and he opened it.  "HELLOOOOOO!  Anybody home?"  A room opened and a girl with long brownish hair, looking Videl's age came out.

"Gohan! Ossu!  Haven't seen you for  **_ages_** !"  the girl beamed and Videl couldn't help but notice how pretty she was and how wide Gohan's grin was.  She forced herself to smile.

"Nice to meet you."  She said as she offered her hand.  The other girl shook it.

"Oh!  I almost forgot!"  Gohan straightened up and said the introductions.  "Lime, meet Videl.  She's a friend from school.  Videl, this is Lime.  She and I go way back."  Videl flinched at the words "way back".  She was starting to get angry and regretting that she agreed to go with Gohan in the first place.  Lime, however, did not notice.

"Would you like some cookies?"  She offered.

Videl said "No thank you."  Lime shrugged her shoulders and turned to Gohan.  

 "So, how's it going, Gohan?  Has anything happened since Cell?"  

Now Videl was fuming.  She started to walk to the screen door.  "I'm going outside, Gohan."  She said as she opened it.

"Okay, Videl!  Wait for me outside!  I won't be long!"

"Sure thing." She said, although she had no intention of doing it.  She planned to fly home as soon as she was out the door.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

(A/N—Things get a bit messed up, eh?  Check out the next chapter (when it's up) to see how Gohan and Videl deal with it.  

Oh, yeah…… about the Japanese……..  I am not japenese and I don't pretend to be.  I know *extremely* basic Japanese and can string together, like… three sentences if I try hard.  However, there are a few words that I need to put in my story for emphasis.  They are pretty easy to figure out, for all you non-speakers (like me), so, no sweat.  If you have any questions, you could always ask me.  –chichi ^.^


	3. ponderings (or when stuff gets messed up...

Ehhehe… Is anyone asleep yet? Okay, my next chapter is up (duh).  It gets a _teensy_ bit better but… uh, yeah…. Let's see how Videl reacts to the situation, eh?    Oh, and before I go on…..

Disclaimer: ~yawn~ I don't own any part of DB, DBZ, etc, etc, yada, yada, so on, so on.  

Hmm…not convinced?  Let's put it this way. If the anime was actually mine, it probably wouldn't be even half as good as it is at the present, 'cause I have a habit of screwing up.  Just be thankful I'm writing fics about it and nothing else.  

And to **saiyanprincessvidel**, thanks for the tip about saying hello, yes, I know it.  In fact, it's part of the dialogue of one of my one-shots I'm currently writing now (Digmon K/Y all the way, Yehaw!).  Anyway, thanks.  I do have a question, though.  What's 'Ja' mean?

///////////////////////////////////

Chapter 2—Old Memories

"How could he, that AIRHEAD!"  Videl said through gritted teeth.  "I can't believe it!"  Videl was still at the house, still very angry.  Having nothing else left to do, she stood up, preparing to fly.  Suddenly, though, a side door opened, and out came an elderly man.

"Hello, who are you?"  He asked, mildly surprised.  Videl, surprised also, turned around.  For such an old guy, he seemed very well-built, although not as good as Gohan…. forget Gohan! she thought.

Videl replied:  "My name is Videl.  I was just leaving."  The man offered his hand, and she shook it.  

"Everyone just calls me Ojii-san.  Nice to meet you."

//////

"Are you looking for my granddaughter Lime? Is that why you're here?"  Ojii-san asked, looking up.  Videl looked up, too.

"Sort of.  Actually, I came with Gohan, but, as I said, I was just leaving." 

Ojii-san walked over to a pile of wood.  "Videl, may I ask of you a favour?  I know it's a bit rude to ask right after we just met, but……could you please cut some wood for me?  I'm getting too old, with my back."  Videl smiled.

"Sure.  I'll be glad to help."  She walked over, picked up the axe and began to chop easily and expertly.  With all her martial arts, it was no big deal for her.  Ojii-san sat down on a log and watched her.  

"Arigatou", he said.  Then,"You chop very well".

--"No problem", replied Videl.  

Ojii-san sat for another minute, then began to talk.  "Videl.  If I'm not mistaken, you are the daughter of Satan, am I correct?"  She nodded, and kept at chopping the wood.  "Do you know Gohan well?"

Videl, deciding not to reveal her anger towards Gohan, hesitated, then said "He goes to my school and taught me how to fly.  He was the one who took me here".

Ojii-san smiled.

"Great boy, Gohan is, great boy."  Videl, at the moment, didn't quite agree with him, but kept silent.  She wanted to hear what he was going to say next. 

He started.

"I met Gohan seven years ago, days before the Cell games."  Videl kept chopping but paid closer attention.  "He was out shopping for his mother and saw Lime in trouble.  She was trying to get an apple and fell into the creek.  He rescued her."  Ojii-san smiled.  "Even back then he was so gentle.  I remember he and Lime sitting under a tree and all the chipmunks and squirrels running to him.  This masked his magnificent strength!  Of course, this was not the end of his help to us."

Videl, in spite of herself, asked "What happened?"

"Oh, he was such a unique boy and still is now.  Back then, as you know, it was a few days before the Cell games and it was complete pandemonium.  Well, some fools wanted to make as much money as they could, no matter in what situation, and they built a large dome to 'protect' the people that lived around here.  Only problem was, they loved grubbing money.  Once they tried to steal my products at my store for food supplies.  What weasels!"  Ojii-san smiled spitefully.  "Did you know that in the early stage of his transformation, Cell roamed around here, sucking up people's energy?  That was why they were so afraid of him.  In fact, he killed Lime's parents."  He sighed.

"But", he continued, "It was lucky Gohan came when he did.  After the suffering caused by the pre-perfect Cell, the people here were ready to believe anyone who offered them protection.  So they believed this rampant capitalist, the owner of the dome, even though he was a total idiot."  Ojii-san paused again. 

"He had a very strong lackey to enforce co-operation, capable of blowing up my house if he wanted to, with just his bare hands. Lime had just gotten in trouble with the owner again for disrupting construction, when the lackey had come out.  Gohan got in trouble for refusing to let anyone touch Lime, and the lackey was sent to rough him up.  That was when I stepped out and defended both children.  I did not know at the time that Gohan could take care of himself!  He was such a good chopper- like you! – but I really had no  way of knowing how strong he actually was."  Ojii-san sighed.  

"Anyway, I am a very advanced martial artist, if I do say so myself, and I finished off all the other hitmen no problem.  But when I was against that piticular lackedy- General Tao, I believe,--yes, General Tao, I was no match for him.  The General had sent me sprawling with a very large energy ball coming towards me, when all of a sudden there was a loud explosion, and I could see something moving very fast to the front of me!  It was Gohan!  He was angered by all the uneccessary violence.  Was General Tao surprised!   He had said, 

**"You are not so weak, boy, after all!"**,when he looked at Gohan more carefully and asked him if his name was Goku.  Gohan, angered, replied,

**"Close enough.  I'm his SON!"**  All of a sudden, and at the time, at least to the villagers, General Tao got scared and flew away for no reason.  That was the last we ever heard from _him_."  

Ojii-san stood up and stretched wilst watching Videl do the last of the wood.  He smiled.

"But that isn't the end of this tale, oh no."

Videl looked up briefly and hesitantly asked, "There's more?"

"Oh, yes."  He looked thoughtful.  "Right.  Now what happened after that?  Hm… Oh, my.  My memory isn't what it used to be.  Let's see… oh yes. I remember now."  He took another breath and started to talk again.  

"If I remember correctly, I was standing there thinking that Gohan was much more than he first appeared to be.  Of course, the villagers thought otherwise.  _They_ hadn't felt the massive power as I had, and still thought Gohan as a little nothing with a father's reputation.  I think the fact that he had yellow hair convinced most that he was a juvenile delinquent!  Imagine their fear, then, when that boy who was a 'nothing' stuck out his hand and blasted a baseball-sized energy ball that tore off half of the dome's massive roof!  A _baseball_ sized energy ball, no less!  I remember, he had yelled at the people,

**"Did you see this!  If I can do that to the dome so easily, do you think it wouldn't be easy for Cell to crush it if he wanted?  _Go back to your homes!_"**

Now the villagers finally understood.  Although Cell was powerful, they could not cower and dream up make-believe protection that did not work.  One by one, they trooped back to their abodes, shaken by the boy's wisdom, that, in a few years on the earth, outmatched theirs.  But the arrogant and stupid owner of the dome still had not seen the error in his ways.  He actually had the courage- stupid courage, mind you- to ask Gohan to be his new bodyguard. 

**"I will pay"**, he had offered, which just made the boy angrier.  

**"Didn't you hear me?"**  He had roared.  **_"GO HOME!"_**

 And I still remember that day clearly, even so long ago".  

Ojii-san smiled at his next thought.  "Then, his father came to fetch him home, and left, after Goku gave his thanks- for what , I don't know, because it was Gohan who saved us and not the other way around.  Two of a kind, Goku and his son- there will be no one that would ever be quite like them.  It was then that I just instinctively knew that they were going to compete in the Cell games."  He gave a small, rueful grin.  "Gohan's father died at those cursed games, did you know that?" He asked as Videl, in shock, shook her head no.  She handed him the axe.

The old but still- sharp- as- anything man shook off his sad face.  "But enough about that.  My, what even logs these are! Thank you!"  He exclaimed, changing the subject. Then, "Are you going home now?"

Videl replied, "Yes.  I have a long way."  

Ojii-san smiled.  "I have to say this before you go.  You are a pretty special girl to Gohan, you know.  He _never_ brought anyone with him to the few visits with us."

"Hmph."  Muttered Videl.  "Not _that_ special, it seems."  She looked at the door, then turned away.

Ojii-san smiled knowingly.  "Perhaps you're not realizing it yet."  He started towards the side door.  "Thank you again, child, for listening to an old man chatter and chopping wood for him."

Videl, too flustered to say much, said "anytime."

He paused opening the door.  "You know, it's a short walk to the creek.  Why don't you go there before going home and think things over?"

"Huh?"  Videl, still flustered, looked up.  "Oh, yeah, arigato."

"-Good luck."

/////////////////////////////

(A/N- So… any questions? Comments? Stuff?  It'd make me pretty happy if you read this and just gave me a little review, to see how I did.  Oh, and I'm halfway through typing up chapter four ( the whole story is already written in my notebook, along with a few others, I'm just converting it into type).  Let's say that it gets more interesting, because of a certain new character that helps the two teenagers in question come to their senses…. Heheh…….)

~~ Oh, and for anyone wondering why my first three chapters are so ridiculously differently formatted, it's because I'm a newer member of FF.Net and I'm learning as I go.  Be patient.  I'll eventually fix my mistakes, but for now, anyone who sees something they disagree with (plot holes and such)  be free to help me.  Trust me, I need it.

--chichi the windrider


	4. misguided misgivings

(A/N~  Hello.  Back for another instalment of 'The Half-Confusing Day"…. But you know that, otherwise, you wouldn't be here, now would you? (that, or you just stumbled here by accident.  But, go ahead and read it anyway.)

Alright, recap of what happened so far….. 

Videl agreed to a "date" with Gohan, at least she thought it was one.  But…. When Gohan went to visit Lime, Videl was forgotten and, as she thinks, 'thoughtlessly thrown aside'.  Aw… poor Videl!  But then she meets Ojii-san, Lime's guardian and resident grandfather.  He tells her an interesting little tale that makes her think there is much more to Gohan than meets the eye.  "Don't judge and book by it's cover", so to speak.  Last that we left off, she was pondering on what to do next.  Aw, don't worry, Videl!  As the author, I'm now making the fic a bit more….interesting and fun, now that the boring reminisces are over.  Things are gonna get a turn for the better, that's for sure… ^_~

Oh… and….

Disclaimer:  Godamit!  I'm getting freaky tired of writing good disclaimers!  And it's only my third chapter! _How_ do you people tolerate it!?!?  _::sigh::_  oh, well….. okay, here it is again.  

I do not, in any way, am related to the affiliates that invented DB, DBZ, or GT…. Further more, I don't have anything of value to give if you _do_ sue me (!).  This, work below, however, and the plot, are all my ideas, and anyone messing with it is gonna have a very angry Chi-Chi (literally) whoop your butt.  (Was that a threat? Hm…) Only random people who pop up are my creation, the rest are of the creation of Akira and whoever else who invented 'em.

//////////////////////////

Videl decided to follow Ojii-san's advice and walk to the creek.  She sat by the ledge, her thoughts all confused.  On one hand, Gohan  asked her on a date… or did he?  Maybe he was just showing her the sights, and she had misunderstood.  And what about Lime?  What is she to him?  He _did_ know Lime for much longer.  And they _did_ ignore her, once they were together…or did they?  Wasn't Videl herself the one who got angry and stormed out of the house?  She sighed.  Things were much better off when all she had to do was punch someone's face in for respect.  Although it was easy enough to ignore Sharpener, she had never had to deal with a boy like Gohan before, and she didn't know what to do.  She had a big problem… or was it even a problem?

"ARGH, I don't know!"  Videl yelled out loud in frustration.

////////

Videl was still thinking when someone walked up to her.  

 "Well, look who's sitting pretty here!"  Immediately she whipped around and went into her fighting stance.  There stood a boy (not as good as Gohan-here I go with Gohan again thought Videl)  with his hands raised, indicating peace.  His black hair was long and tied loosely behind his back.  He was wearing a navy T-shirt and jeans, and a red bandana was tied around his neck.

"I mean no harm, miss."  The boy said.  "Although it looks like you could do more harm to me!"  He laughed.  Videl kept her guard up, but she went out of her fighting stance.

"The name's Kaiba" he said, offering his hand.  Videl shook it.  (A/N- To Yu-Gi-Oh fans, nope, this isn't the same Kaiba –as if it weren't obvious from the appearance – it was my old friends' name.  Be thankful it wasn't 'Bob' or something).

"I'm Videl."  Kaiba sized her up and a look of recognizance came into his eye.  

"Hey!" he said, looking pleased.  "You're Satan's girl, aren't cha?"  She nodded.  "Your reputation's quite large, you know."  Videl was startled.  She'd never though people outside of the city knew about her- her father, definitely, but not her.

"Listen."  Kaiba started.  "Wanna walk with me to my pal's house?  Her name's Lime."  Videl shook her head.

" I just came from there".  She stated.

"Really?  That's cool, Lime knows the legendary Videl Satan and she never told me about it? Aww….", he said, pretending to be sad.

Videl again shook her head.  "Not really." She replied.  "I came with Gohan."  Kaiba broke into a grin.

"So you know Gohan!  Can you fly?"  Kaiba's easy-going nature was contagious, and the frustrated girl felt better.  She nodded.

"Yep.  Pretty well".

"Wow!  I bet he taught ya!"  He looked up and laughed.  "You really must be a special girl to him!  He _never_ brings anyone with him to visits here, you know!"

Videl's mood, which was getting better, made a sudden turn for the worse.  "Not really."  She said sadly.  "He's interested in Lime."

When she looked up, Kaiba's face looked like he was trying to keep from laughing.  "What's so funny?"  she snapped, getting annoyed.

"You!"  He couldn't stop himself, and spilled forth a gale of guffaws.  Finally, he stopped laughing so hard, and explained himself, because Videl's face was looking particularly murderous at that point.  "Sorry to disrespect you, great Videl, but I'm her boyfriend.  Gohan may _look_ like he's interested, but that's because he only visits a couple of times a year, so they have a lot to catch up on every time."  He laughed some more.  "Lime and _Gohan_! That's so funny, it cracks me up…"

////////////

Huh!  thought Videl as she digested the news.  She was so stunned!  But still.  She was a little mad at him for deserting her.  That was when Gohan appeared on the path, followed by Lime.  As soon as he saw her, Gohan ran toward her and started apologizing like crazy.

"Videl, I'm really sorry, honest!  I'm a big jerk!  I don't even deserve to talk to you; Lime tore my ear off for forgetting you!  I'm truly sorry…just…let me take you home?  _Please_?  That's all I want, I…."  Videl's heart melted.  Gohan looked good in any expression, with his black hair and sheepish grin…

Lime walked up to Kaiba and hugged him.  "Hi, honey.  You got off work early."  Kaiba smiled and kissed Lime lightly on the cheek.

"Anything for you, baby."

**_Pause_ (A/N~ Is this sappy or what? ::scratches head::.. hm… must be this ancient keyboard…)**

Gohan was still apologizing, oblivious to the fact that Videl had forgiven him already.

"I'm an _airhead!_  I don't deserve to teach you how to fly, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault, I--"  Videl then did something totally unexpected, -- cut him off by raising her hand and touching his face.  

 "Shh.  I know.  Shimpai janai."  Then, both of them were in a staring match, oblivious to Lime and Kaiba's all-knowing grins, stopping time, with that anime thingie where everything turns pink, and the close up of their faces are framed with all those bubbles—

** ( A/N ~Okay.  Time out.  Where exactly am I getting this stuff.  ::frowns in frustration::… it's the keyboard's fault!**)

This was when _Goten_ decided to show up.  (He was playing by the creek, remember?)  "Hey Gohan, hey Videl, hey Kaiba, hey Lime!  Long time I didn't see you guys!  Hey, Gohan, why are you all starry like that?  Is it because you love Videl?"

_That_ defiantly snapped Gohan out of it.  **"What on earth gave you _that_ idea!?!?!"**  he roared.  After a second thought, he added, "And that's oniisan to you, _Goten_."

Gotten smiled.  "Alright, oniisan!  And I heard it from kaa-san!  She said you are going to get married!  Does this mean I get to give the ring???"

//////////////////

I can just here people saying, _"man, is this chapter short!" _::shrugs::… that's just how I write, because I get bored easily.

::yawn::… alright, I'm leaving this chapter where it is, not because I want a cliff-hanger (like this actually _qualifies_ as a cliff-hanger in the first place), but because I'm tired, I'm sore, and _my piano exam is in two weeks!  AHHHHHHHH!!!!!_…. Ahem…. Actually, I'm pretty lucky to be finishing this chapter, 'cause I'm practicing something like five hours a day (unbelievable?  Yeah, it is even to me, and I'm doing the playing)… hopefully, I'll have the next chappie up in two weeks, or, if I can stick it in somehow, earlier than that.

(a very stressed)~chichi the windrider


	5. uh... marriage

(A/N~  Helloooo, I'm baack!  After three long, tedious weeks, (atleast for me), I'm finally back and ready to continue.  I'm having a heck of a lot of fun writing my current story, entitled  'Genius Complications', but unless I get _this_ story's chapter up, I can just forget about continuing the other.  (If you are reading this, I got the other story's first chapter up).

Anyone actually wondering why I took a leave of absence, that's because I had other matters to attend to.  But, now that all the stuff's taken care of, and with Doomsday fast approaching (that's school, of course), I'm fit and ready to keep going.

Oh, by the way, I _did_ manage to stick up another story last week, a CCS one-shot called 'Time'.  Much more serious than this oddball fanfic, but I suggest you check it out anyway.  It might be the only time you'll read something somber and fluffy by me (atleast, for the current time being).

Disclaimer:  ::sigh:: No no no no no, I do NOT own any of the characters of DBZ, or any of the franchise, or whatever the heck they seem to own, nor am I making any money offa this story.  It is strictly for fun.  However, I can get extremely nasty if I catch anyone copying my ideas.  It's really simple to find out stuff like that, and if someone actually does copy, well… draw your conclusions from there.

////////////////////////////

Lime smiled.  "Your mom getting a bit fast, eh?  Gohan? Heheh…"

"I wasn't even _thinking_ of marriage!"  yelled Gohan.  "I'm only seventeen!"  Oh, what I'd do to be a few years older he secretly thought.  

**(You stoooopid keyboard!  You're twisting the story!)**

Kaiba smiled knowingly.  "Married, huh?  You come on strong.  Lime and I haven't even thought of that, yet."  (and no, Kaiba doesn't have any inside thoughts.  He meant what he said.)

**(Ah HA!  Triumphed over the keyboard!)**

"She and I are just good friends!"  Gohan was getting panicky now.  "I was just showing her the sights!"

**(Suuuure you are.  Hi, I'm the keyboard.)**

Goten pouted.  " I wouldn't know, Oniisan, you left after I did!  How come you didn't take me?  Huh?  Huh?  How come?  _I_ wanted to see the sights too!"

"Goten."  Lime bent down and pinched a cheek.  "On a date, only two people go, alone.  You get it?"

"Oh, yea yea!  I get it now.  Kaa-san told me not to bother people like that.  Oniisan and Videl went of a date!  Yea yea!"

They could not disagree with that.

Goten stopped hopping and looked confused.  "What'sa date???"

Lime, still bent, pinched Goten's other cheek.  "You're so cute when you're confused!"

Kaiba laughed.  "Your butt is cute, too, Lime!" he teased.  

Not as cute as Videl's!  thought Gohan in his head.  Oh man, _why_ did I think that?

**(Stoooopid keyboard!  I'm gonna kill you!  Pen:  MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!)**

Lime stood up and laughed, too.  "You have a cute butt too, Kaiba!"  She said.  

Not nearly as cute as Gohan's thought Videl.  She mentally slapped herself.  God, _why_ am I thinking this?!?!

**(Author:  Stoooopid keyboard!  I warned you!  YAAAA!  Pen:  YAAAAA!  You can't get me!   Author:  That's it.  That's the last straw!  --lunges at pen--   IT'S TIME TO FIGHT!!!!!)**


	6. intermission

**=We interrupt this fanfic to display the author/keyboard catfight=**

Author:  Hiii Ya!

Keyboard:  Ya have to do better than that!  **--KLONK!--**  ……ooof…..

Author:  (dusting herself off) How's that for better, huh?

Keyboard:  oooh……..

Author:  hehehe….. what the?!?… **--BLAM!--**…. Ahhh!!!   

Keyboard:  Hah!  The brick compliments of me!

Author:  I'll get you for that!!! ……..--**BONG!  **Ha ha ha ha ha!…….ow… my arm…

Keyboard:  (rubbing head) ow, my head……

Author:  You're a _keyboard!_  You don't have a head!

Keyboard:  Speak for yourself!

Author:  I can't believe I'm fighting a pen!

Keyboard:  I can't believe I'm fighting the author!  

Author:  Did you just insult me?

Keyboard:  Did _you_ just insult _me_???

Author:  _Nobody_ insults me and gets away with it!  

Keyboard:  Likewise!

Author:  (charging)  YYAAAAAAA!!

Keyboard:  (also charging)  YAAAAAA!!

= The monumental battle continues.  All of a sudden, Goku appears.  He blasts an energy blast at the fighters=

Author:  AHHH!! (runs).

Keyboard:  AHHHH! (runs too).

=The energy doesn't go anywhere near them, though, because Goku explodes them by hitting the beams together=

Goku:  What _hell_ do you think you're doing?!?!  I was watching from the other dead dimension!  Just whan it was getting good, you have to start fighting!  This is my _son_ and _future daughter-in-law_ here!  I want to know that happens!

Author/Keyboard:  bu-bu-bu-bu-….

Goku:  _Enough!_  Why are you fighting, anyway?

Author:  The keyboard was getting nasty!  

Keyboard:  The author was getting boring!

Author:  Did not!  You were getting nasty!  And too sappy!

Keyboard:  _You're_ an idiot!  You're too boring!  I'm trying to liven things up!

Author:  Liven things up by something else, not by being sick!  Don't you remember the rating???

Keyboard:  You're an idiot!

Author:  _What!!!_  You hapless board, I'll destroy you!

Keyboard:  Is that a threat???

Author:  Well, DUH!

Keyboard:  That's it.  YAAAA! (charges).

Author:  YAAAAAAAA!! (charges).

= The fight was going to continue, if not Goku had stuck out his hands and kept them easily apart=

Goku:  What's _with_ you guys?!?!?  Don't you get it?  If you work together, it'll produce a great fic!  I like fan fics, al long as they're not too nasty!  Oh, and since this is Gohan we're talking about here, no heavy stuff, alright?  Or I'll throw a KAMEHAHA at you!  Got it?

Keyboard:  (sighing)  No choice.

Author:  (sighing).  Alright.

Goku:  That's better.

= And so the fanfic was to go on, and be equally funny and serious, while--=

Author:  HEY!  Who the hell are _you_!?!?

Keyboard:  YEAH!

= Uh, well, I'm the narrator.=

Author:  _I'm_ the author!  _I_ do the narration!

= Um, yeah, well, you were fighting, so I figured I'd--=

Author:  _Nobody_ messes with the narration!

Keyboard:  Yeah, and who are you?

Author:  (getting all dreamy).. Hey, are you M.B?

= Uh, NO!  That's not who I am! =

Author:  (getting angry)  well, then, who the hell are you!?!?!

= Um, I'm, I'm--=

Keyboard:  WHO ARE YOU?!?!?

Author:  (extremely peeved by now)  WIL-MA!!!  
William:  Who?  Me?  Chichi?  Why'd you yell at me?

Author:  Oops… uh, heheh… my bad.  I guess I thought it was you as the narrator, 'cause you deleted all my files on the computer and downloaded all this junk under my name… sorry. (Acts sheepish).

William:  (Walking away)  Crazy person.

Author:  You're crazier!  You're in the enhanced class!

William:  Whatever.  (disappears).

=Like, okay, that was close.=

Keyboard:  Okay, back to the issue at hand.  WHO. ARE. YOU!?

Author:  Wait a minute!  I recognize that valley-girl voice!  Is it…

= Oh no, she found me out=

Author:  You're…. You're… HABIRA-BELLY!

_= __oh no.=_

Keyboard:  WHO?!?!?????

Author:  Hajira, my worst enemy!

Keyboard:  (amused)  Why?

Author:  Why? Why????  She's an _idiot!_  She's fat, she's a slut, she's and ass, she's stupid—

Keyboard:  Watch your language.

Author:  Anyway, you get the jist of it.  Oh, and readers—(faces audience)… I don't have anything against er, anyone else with the above qualities, just the person in question.  Don't flame me for that, alright?  I respect everyone on this earth but her.  (Faces the enemy again).  HAJIRA!  WHY. ARE YOU. HERE!?!?!??

= Um, like, you were fighting, like, there was no narrator to--=

Author:  And so you just JUMPED IN !?!?

= Um, like, yes? =

Goku:  (stepping in).  Shall I dispose of her, Chichi?

Author:  Wait, Goku.  HAJIRA!!  I'd rather have WILMA narrate than YOU!!

William:  (Appearing again)  You called?

Author:  Nevermind, Wilma.  (William disappears again).

Goku:  _Now_ may I dispose of her?

Keyboard:  Yeah!  Let's see some _action!_

Author:  Wait.  Let me do the honours.

= Oh, like, damn.=

Author:  Hai….Ki……… YAAAAAAAAAA!!      (kicks Hajira into oblivion).

= Like, OH NOOOO!  Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiin!=  (plink!)

Keyboard:  Well.  That was weird  

Goku:  Yeah.  She watched too much Pokemon.

Author:  (dusting herself off)  Ahh.  Finished.  Well, now that _that_'s over, why don't we get back to the fan fic?  Okay?

Keyboard:  I forgot about that!  Yeah, let's!  

Goku:  Now, get going, but remember what I told you—NOT boring, but NOT NASTY BECAUSE GOHAN'S IN IT!!!  I'M WATCHING!!!  (flies out of sight).

Author:  Okay folks!  Expect the next chapter out very soon!  I can't post it now, because I'm too tired whooping Hajira's butt.  But, check back soon, 'cause  I promise it'll be up!  Cheers! o.~ 


	7. intervention

**(A/N~  Back again.  Whew!  I made short work of my worst enemy, but, nevertheless, it _was_ tiring, so I took a short break.  Now, I'm ready with a new chapter.)**

**Recap:  Before my notorious series of catfights, I left off with Gohan and Videl in a… rather embarrassing position, because of Goten.  Now, if you don't remember what happened, it's up to you to check, because I don't feel like making a summary.  It would take too long, and detract me from my basic aim right now:  To do the next instalment.**

Disclaimer:  I'm sure you know the drill by now.

/////////////////////

Videl and Gohan shook free of their thoughts and tried to re-compose themselves.  Goten looked up.  "Oniisan, what'sa contraceptive?"  he asked innocently.  

All the teens were shocked, to say the least.

Lime looked down.  "Goten!!  Where did you get that word?"  Goten smiled, oblivious to everyone's disbelief. 

"From kaa-san!  I overheard her talking to Bulma about it!  I think she said something like  "I know this is Gohan's and Videl's first date, but I'm sending Goten as a contraceptive, just in case."  Bulma laughed at that!  Yea!"

Videl and Gohan were stock still, with their faces deep shades of red.  I can't believe kaa-san said that!   Gohan thought.  

I can't believe Goten said that!   Thought Videl next to him.

Kaiba burst out laughing.  "Oh my, what a serious couple!"  he heartily said.  

Man, Trunks has such a big influence on Goten, teaching him to eavesdrop like that.   Gohan thought.  , I'd better shut him up before he reveals anything else and get me into deep shit. 

Aw, man Thought Videl.  This is _so_ embarrassing.  It's a good thing I know Kaiba and Lime are cool about this. 

Goten took another gulp full of air and started talking again.  "You know what???  Gohan talks in his sleep!  I woke up one night and heard him say that Videl- mrhp myghp…." Gohan had stuck his hand over his brother's mouth, to keep him from revealing any more information.  He was blushing wildly.

Aww… Gohan talks in his sleep?  How cute..  thought Videl.

Lime smiled.  "WHAT were you going to say about Videl?  Huh, Goten?"  Lime grinned as she nudged Gohan in the ribs.  "You think about Videl even in your sleep, Gohan?  Aww… how sweet."  Although she said this with an air of mocking, Videl couldn't help wondering, I wonder what he says…

Gohan, still red, looked up at the other couple.  Kaiba and Lime got the message.  Kaiba bent down, and Gohan let his hand off Goten's mouth.  Before the litte boy could say anything, Kaiba shot him with a question, as quick as lightning (or a supersaiyan, or… well, insert your own simile here).  

"Hey, there, buddy Goten!" he said.  "Wanna go to Lime's house?  We've got home baked cookies!"

Goten was reluctant.  "But--"

Lime bent down.  It was her turn.  "Hey, I've still got my old toys out.  Wanna see em?"

"I bet they're all dollies or something.  Besides, Lime-Gohan's-friend, you and Gohan's-other-friend will probably kiss.  That's gross!"

Lime grinned.  "I'll tell you what.  I had a few trucks when I was a kid.  If you follow me, then I promise you'll get one of my toys for keeps.  _And_, Kaiba and I promise to keep our lips to ourselves when we're in your presence.  What do you say?"

Goten lighted up, like a kid on Christmas morning (I promise to keep the similes at a minimum from now on, 'kay?).  "_REALLY?"_

--"Really really."

"O-KAY!  It's a deal!"  Lime led Goten by the hand down the path.  "Bye, Gohan!  Videl!  See you later!"  He called.  Lime smiled and waved at the two.  They disappeared down the path.  Kaiba stayed behind and smiled.  "I'll come in a minute!"

Gohan sighed and looked down.  "Whey.  That was close."

Kaiba got ready to go.  "Well, take care of yourselves, alright?"

Gohan looked up.  "Thanks, Kaiba.  I hope you don't mind about my little brother and all."

"Sure."  Kaiba said.  "It's no problem, really.  I know new couples need alone time."

Videl spoke.  "We're not a couple, just friends."

Sure, right now.  Thought Kaiba.  But, I'll wait a couple of days, two weeks, tops.  They'll be smooching, alright.  He thought knowingly.  "Uh, sure, whatever you say, guys.  I gotta split now.  Nice to meet you, Videl.  Great t'a see ya again, Gohan.  Bye!"

"Bye, Kaiba!"  Called out Gohan and Videl in unison.

"—Remember what Chi-Chi said 'bout the contraceptive………..!" a faint voice called out as he disappeared.

Gohan and Videl stood there, blushing bright, bright red.

////////////////////////////////

**A/N~  Well.  Short chapter.  I'll try to get up the next chapter as soon as possible, but it… might depend on the number of reviews I get.  Just kidding.  The reason it's so long between chapters' 'cause it's now the school year again and I am up and running my bloody butt off just to get my homework and other useless stuff done.  Till then,**

**~chichi the windrider**


End file.
